gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Custom
XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai (aka Sandrock Kai), is the upgraded version of XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. It is piloted by Quatre Raberba Winner. Technology & Combat Characteristics TV Version An upgrade over the original Sandrock to make it worthy for combat in space. Extra verniers were added to the waist, back, and legs to increase mobility, and a beam machine gun was added in case the Sandrock Kai needed to engage in ranged combat. OVA Version The OVA Version possibly has higher performance than the TV Version, as with the other four Gundams. Minor cosmetic chages were made, however, the weapons that are used remain the same. Any upgrades made to the weapons are unknown. The armor was also improved. Armaments ;*Heat Shotel :Fashioned after an ancient Ethiopian weapon, the Heat Shotels are superheated blades that melt and cut through enemies. ;*Vulcan Cannon :Weak shell fining weapons mounted in teh head, designed to shoot down missiles ;*Homing Missile :Homing missiles that are stored within the clavical section. Mainly used in intercept enemies. ;*Cross Crusher :A weapon formed by combining the old Sandrock's backpack, shield, and heat shotels. As the backpack design of the Sandrock Kai was changed, it became impossible to make the Cross Crusher in battle. Instead, it had to be carried into battle. ;*Shield A shield with anti beam coating. It is modeled after the head of a snake, with the two claws representing the fangs, and the shield flashers (designed to confuse enemies), disguised as the "eyes". ;*Beam Machine Gun :A low power beam weapon wiith a high firing rate, it is the only ranged weapon on the Sandrock Kai other than the Homing Missiles and the vulcan guns. ;*Diffusing Cloak :Featured only in the OVA, it is a piece of material with anti-beam coating that is able to take a few beam shots before disintegrating. System Features *ZERO System History Although pilot Quatre Raberba Winner had activated the self-destruct system on his Gundam Sandrock during his escape into space, the ensuing explosion had rendered the mobile suit useless - but its gundanium alloy body was still more or less intact. The Sandrock's remains were confiscated by OZ, but later would be retrieved by members of his Maganac Corps allies and taken to their underground base in the Middle East, where it would be rebuilt and fully restored. After Quatre's return to Earth, he returned to the Maganacs to pilot his Gundam once again. But the military and political strife plaguing the Earth Sphere in AC 195 would reach a decisive conclusion in space, and Quatre returned to space with his Sandrock to join the battle. Aboard the independent battleship Peacemillion, Gundam supporter Howard would upgrade the mobile suit, giving it minor improvements for space combat. Though the changes made to the Gundam Sandrock Kai were cosmetically minor, they would give the mobile suit the edge it needed to use its abilities against the spacebound forces of White Fang's Virgo II mobile dolls and the mobile suits of the World Nation military. The addition of several vernier thrusters made the Sandrock stable to operate in a zero-gee environment. Also, over Quatre's protests, Gundam pilot Heero Yuy also temporarily outfitted the Sandrock with a component of the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero's infamous Zero System, allowing Quatre to coordinate the Peacemillion's mobile suit forces in an assault against White Fang's mobile dolls. Two years later, Quatre and the other three Gundam pilots, save for Wufei, decided to send their Gundams into the sun through the mobile asteroid Vulkanus. However, in AC 197 the Barton Foundation upsurped the pacifist Earth Sphere Unified Nation and abducted its leader, Representative Relena Darlian. To combat this new threat, Quatre, after dispatching Wing Zero to Heero, redirected the course of Vulkanus so that it would not collide with the sun. Later, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo retrieved their respective Gundams from the asteroid and traveled to Earth to assist Zechs Marquise and Lucrezia Noin who were fighting an army of Serpent mobile suits in Brussels, Belgium. After the Marimeia Conflict was over, Sandrock was self-detonated alongside Deathscythe and Heavyarms. Picture Gallery 10080550574.jpg|Sandrock Kai CG rendered Notes References http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-054.jpg http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-056.jpg http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-057.jpg External Links *XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock Kai (TV Version) on MAHQ.net *XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock (OVA Version) on MAHQ.net